Gravity Pains
by Lojic
Summary: After five years Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls. Everyone is excited except one person, Gideon Gleeful. He takes Dipper to his underground lair to torture him, but what will happen to him the Dipper we know and love. Will he hide away or will he stand up to everything that is thrown his way
1. Prologue

Prologue

Five years after coming to Gravity Falls for the first time Dipper and Mabel are 17 years old. They had come to Gravity Falls only once after that first year, but for only a week when they were 15, just to visit with their parents. They were excited to come back for an entire summer, they wanted to spend it with their friends and Dipper's girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest. At first she was a rude, stuck up, bitch. But then Dipper helped her with a ghost and they bonded. They somehow had a successful long distance relationship, which was amazing. Also Pacifica and Mabel are very good friends after getting to know each other. They had no idea what was in store for them when they got there.

In Gravity Falls, all of Mabel and Dipper's friends were throwing them a party for coming back for the summer. Wendy, who is now 20, was helping with decorations, along with Robbie, and Tambry. Stan and Ford were helping with the surprise aspect, so they were going to pick them up from the airport and hope they don't catch on. Soos was helping with anything he could help with, like fixing things. And everyone else was just excited for them coming back. All except for one person, Gideon Gleeful, he has been planning for this day for 5 years. Ever since he threw him in prison he wanted nothing more than revenge, and revenge is what he was going to get.


	2. The Kidnapping

Chapter 1

The Kidnapping

After the party Dipper and Mabel went to the shack with Stan and Ford. They again stayed in the attic. Since Waddles couldn't come home with them he stayed at the shack for all these years. Mabel was so excited to see him again she couldn't contain her excitement when she saw him. "OH. MY. GOSH. This is the best day EVER Waddles come here my little pig" Mabel exclaimed once she saw him. After they got settled in Dipper went over to Pacifica house since her parents wouldn't allow her to go to the party they said it would be "Uncouth" and "A disaster of major proportions." Pacifica is so excited to see him that she waited for him on her porch since she heard that he was in town.

Dipper was happily on his way to see his girlfriend, but there was a strange feeling that he was being watched by something or _someone._ Right when he got to Pacifica's house he felt like he was going to pass out, he felt like that after he actually passed out. Since Pacifica was out on her porch she saw the entire thing along with who did, Gideon. "AHHHHH what did you do to my Dipper?!" Pacifica shouted at the top of her lungs. Gideon didn't hear her and vanished into thin air.

Pacifica ran as fast as she could to reach the Mystery Shack that was in the middle of the forest. She was out of breath when she got there but she could say this "Dipper. Trouble. Gideon got him," she said out of breath. Mabel was the only one who could hear her and started crying like crazy. Since she trusted Pacifica she believed her, especially since she was Dipper's girlfriend.

Meanwhile at Gideon's underground hideout, Dipper was chained to a wall struggling to get free. There was no one around other than Gideon. He held two things in his hands, one was a whip, while the other was a key. "Which one do you want Dipper Pines?" Gideon said with horrible ambitions in his voice. "I want the key to the chains, of course" Dipper said with major annoyance. "Well you're not going to get it," Gideon said as he put down the key on a small little table. Right after he put down the key, he took of Dipper's shirt and the whip came down on his bare skin, again and again until he passed out.


	3. Emotions

Chapter 2

Mabel's POV

My brother gone, it's not possible, wait is it? No Dipper is too smart for him. This can't happen not my brother, my twin brother. We have to find him, right but what if Gideon gets us too, then we would all be captured and no one would find us. We would die without anyone even noticing we were gone. "Is she okay" asked Pacifica with concern in her voice I was curled up in a corner just silently crying and thinking of all the things that could happen to Dipper. I just wish that my twin was next to me right now.

Pacifica's POV

I saw him, I saw my boyfriend getting kidnapped and I didn't do anything about it. My face looked calm but inside I was terrified, terrified for Mabel, for Dipper, and for me. If I only did something, if only I didn't just stand there, then he would be here now. I wish he was here now only he would know what to do. "Ford is there anything we can do to try and find him, please tell me there is a way," I said my voice cracking from me on the verge of tears. "Well, for the first time in my life I'm not sure what to do," Ford said in a weird calm voice that was very disturbing. How can he be so calm when his great nephew was just kidnapped? He was just standing there with no expression except a look of forced calmness, a look between calm and scared.

Ford's POV

I don't know what to do in order to help Dipper. This is the first time in my life that I don't know what to do. "Okay lets go over the facts, all we know is that Dipper passed out from something before he was kidnapped, right? And that it was right outside your house, right Pacifica?" I said trying to be calm about all of this. Trying to stay calm is the only thing I can do right about now. "We all know that Gideon is very smart and wouldn't kidnap anyone right outside someone's house, right" everyone nodded in agreement, except Mabel who was in a corner crying and thinking to herself. "I think that if we ever want to see Dipper again then we all have to try to calm down" I said. "Really, stay calm my boyfriend has been kidnapped and you want me to stay calm, okay I won't stay calm I can't stay calm. The only way that I would be calm is if Dipper was right here next to me, where I can hug him, okay you get that old man that is the only way I can stay calm." Pacifica shouted at me. She loves Dipper I get why she yelled at me. She lost control because she loves him.

Pacifica POV

I just yelled at Ford for no reason. I was just so mad about what he said that I had to let my anger out on someone, anyone but he was the one who said it so it was directed toward him. I really hope Dipper is okay.


	4. Dipper's Return

Two weeks after the kidnapping, Dipper was in major pain. Multiple open wounds from knives, and whips. Areas of skin burned from a lighter, and torches. Along with major hunger since Gideon gave him only a piece of toast, a single piece of toast every day. At first he had hope that Mabel, Pacifica and Ford would find him, but they haven't and he had lost hope that anyone would find him, even his twin. The reason that he lost hope that Mabel would find him is that on his third day Gideon showed him a picture of her dead, and after that day he lost all hope that he would ever be saved by anyone.

Meanwhile back at the shack Mabel, Pacifica, and Ford made a plan to find and get Dipper out of Gideon's lair. "Okay, Mabel do you know what to do?" Ford asks Mabel. "Yeah I go over to Gideon's house and flirt to distract him so you guys can sneak into the house," Mabel says pretty quietly, she still is upset about what happened with her twin. "While you are flirting with him we will get in the house and find Dipper." Pacifica finished. What Pacifica really wanted was to kiss and hug Dipper since he has gone missing, she just wanted someone to talk to and would actually listen, not like her fake friends, and even though Mabel would listen it feels like she wouldn't be in the mood right now.

Pacifica POV

I want my boyfriend so badly right now that I would do anything. I was in the backseat of the car just quietly crying for Dipper. I have been crying in my room alone for hours at a time ever since Dipper went missing. The thing is that I just miss him so much I would do anything to get him back, anything. We get to Gideon's and I instantly see something different about the house. There was an extra wall on the east side of the house. That must be where Dipper is being kept. Mabel dried her tears and went up to the door. I can't quite hear what they are saying but Mabel gave us the signal to go inside. "Let's go find Dipper" I said with confidence. I instantly go east to where that extra wall was and found a secret passage. I called the others over and we took the passage downstairs where we found Dipper chained to a wall. I rushed over to the wall and instantly brought him into an embrace, a very loving embrace. Dipper didn't respond at first, but after he figured out who was hugging he tried to hug back but couldn't. "OWWW" Dipper exclaimed after I hugged him for a couple of seconds. After I was down hugging him I saw every single open wound he had and realized I had blood all over me.

Dipper pointed to a table with a key on it and I went over there, grabbed the key and unlocked his chains. Dipper tried to stand up but failed and fell but I caught him right before he hit the ground. Dipper looked dehydrated and fatigued from hunger. "I was so worried about you and so has Mabel she would not stop crying ever since you were kidnapped," I said as so as we left that torture room. "Wait, Mabel she isn't dead," Dipper said very quietly, probably from dehydration. "Yeah of course she isn't dead, why would you think that?" I asked him. "Well because Gideon showed me a picture of her dead from his wrath and he said 'this happened because of you, you did this' and I believed him" said Dipper in shame. I hope that this moody Dipper doesn't last forever, I want my conspiracy, weird Dipper back. After a couple of minutes Dipper passes out. "Dipper, DIPPER, wake up, wake up please, please wake up," I pleaded quietly. I helped him to the car and signaled Mabel to come to the car. Mabel quickly found a way out of the conversation and got into the car. Mabel cried the entire way home out of happiness. We are all so happy to see Dipper again.


	5. Panic Attack

Chapter 4

Mabel POV

After we got home, we got Dipper into his bed after Wendy stitched and bandaged all of his wounds. Wendy stayed behind at the shack even though she had work in an hour. She called the office and said she had a family emergency. We all wondered how he got that badly hurt. Pacifica asked if she could stay over that night and we said yes. I'll even let her sleep in my bed since she was his girlfriend. Ever since we got home I have been crying out of happiness. After a couple of hours Dipper woke up. We instantly gave him some food and water while Pacifica hugged him for so long. Dipper hugged back and kissed her on the cheek. I left the room and went to a blowup mattress downstairs since Pacifica was in the attic in my bed. That night I couldn't sleep, I was just thinking about how much I loved Dipper as my brother, my twin brother. We do everything together and I know when he is in pain. That is why I was crying for the past two weeks, I felt his pain. Not as much as him but still, that was a lot of pain. I wish I had been there for him.

Dipper POV

 _Gideon is in my room with a whip in hand. Down and down, again and again. No way to escape from this pain. No way to escape from Gideon. No way to escape from his revenge. I backed into a corner and trapped myself. He just got a knife and is cutting my skin, up and down my arms and legs. I pass out and wondering 'what did I do to deserve this, what. "Just being alive that's what," said Gideon_

Pacifica's POV

I wake up to Dipper screaming in his sleep like "what did I do to deserve this" and "No please stop," I think he was having a nightmare from his time in Gideon's lair. He woke up screaming "NOOOO." "What is wrong my little Dipping Sauce?" I ask him very concerned.

He said it was nothing and to just go back to sleep, but I can't go to sleep, knowing that my boyfriend is having panic attacks in the form of nightmares. "Dipper tell me what happened in that nightmare," I ask him. "Fine I will tell you but promise me that you won't tell Mabel, she would never leave my side if she knew what happened in it," Dipper asks me. Of course I say yes then he tells me what happens, everything from the whip to the knife and what Gideon told him. I just stare at him with major concern. Now I know that he is having panic attacks and will probably keep having them for a long time. What I do after that is kiss him, and after that hug him. "Dipper I am staying here until you stop having those dreams okay." I say to him. "Okay" Dipper says to me. I really hope that he doesn't try to hide anything from me again.

Dipper POV

Pacifica busted me for lying to her about that nightmare and telling her it was nothing. I had never had panic attacks like that ever before. I had panic attacks like that at Gideon's lair but nothing like that before. I wish I could forget that but I just can't, I can't. That dream I can't get out of my head, it just keeps replaying in my mind. Over and over again that one line over and over "Just being alive that's what." Yeah being alive.


	6. Why Do I Deserve This

Chapter 5

Dipper POV

It has been a couple of weeks since I got home and I'm still having panic attacks as nightmares, and now it's starting to happen during the day. I start to see Gideon throughout the shack with a knife in one hand and a whip in the other. After that first happened Pacifica has been sticking to me like glue. I love her and all but now she wasn't getting sleep because she was too worried about me. I wish she could stop worrying about me, I am the only person who shouldn't be getting sleep. I was the one who got kidnapped, everyone shouldn't worry about me. "Pacifica I want you to go home and get some sleep," I ask her. "No way if you're having panic attacks then I want to be here with you," she responds. I really do hope I'm not worrying her too much.

Pacifica POV  
I am worrying way too much about him. I'm barely getting any sleep just worrying about him. He asked me to go home and get some sleep. But I said no for fear that he would have more panic attacks when I left. Even though I said I want to be here with you, I really just can't get any sleep at all since that first day. I love him to death and never want to see him get hurt. This experience showed me that I love Dipper even more than I thought I had. I think that Dipper should go to the hospital out of fear that Wendy didn't do a good enough job stitching up his wounds. Since I have been staying her for a little bit we found out a way for Dipper, Mabel, and I to split the attic. That night I heard Dipper coughing, which is nothing new but when I went over to check on him he was coughing up blood and I saw he couldn't breathe. So I woke up Mabel and we drove him to the hospital as quickly as we could. We woke up Stan and Ford but we didn't tell them what was happening because we were rushing to the car.

We got to the hospital and told them what happened. They yelled at us for not coming to them earlier because of what happened to Dipper. They instantly got him into surgery and told us to wait. I couldn't stop worrying about what was going to happen to him. He could die from internal bleeding, or his surgery could go bad or anything could happen.

Dipper POV

" _Why Gideon, why won't you just leave me alone," I plead to Gideon. "Well there is no way that I could do that now could I," says Gideon with two knives. One in each hand, and with both knives at the same time cut at my arms and legs. I wish he would just leave me alone. I start crying in a corner and that was a big mistake. After that he called me a baby and cut me even more and this happened for an hour._

I woke up and I was breathing really heavily. Mabel and Pacifica were sitting in a corner of a large room. Phew it was just a dream, a very scary dream. I was in the hospital I think, I was all stitched up with all new stitches. Pacifica stood up and walked over to the bed and just stood there, thinking about something and I think it was about me. "Ow that hurts" I exclaimed, I had a bad migraine just then. "Are you okay my little Dipper," Pacifica asked. "Yeah I'm fine," I said even though I wasn't. I just wish that they would stop worrying about me. I know they love me and want me to live but I don't want to live or even need to. Gideon told me that I was worthless and I believe him, I truly do. I don't deserve to live anymore, to be with the girl of my dreams, Pacifica, and my twin, Mabel, they deserve better than me. I think I can hold out for a week but after that I can't, just can't.


	7. Time to Get Revenge

Chapter 6

It has been about a week since Dipper got home and it has not been good for him. He has been having more and more panic attacks, but not just about Gideon now he is having panic attacks about Pacifica and Mabel leaving him because he is not god enough for them and they just leave. Leave without any remorse for him and his life. Now since he is now alone for maybe a couple of minutes, he has a knife in his hand, ready to kill himself. But since Pacifica never leaves him alone for more than 30 seconds at a time, so she comes in and sees him with a knife and she freaks out. In her mind she is asking "Why are you doing this?" she rushes over to him and takes the knife out of his hand. "What are you doing Dipper," she asks him with great worry. "I don't deserve any of this especially Mabel and you," Dipper tells Pacifica. She can tell that he is very upset and truly believes this.

Pacifica POV

I have been noticing in this last week that he has been shying away from being with all of us and has been in his room more and more often. I don't think that he is telling me everything about his panic attacks. "Dipper have you been telling me everything about your panic attacks?" I ask Dipper with a lot of concern for his life. "No, I haven't I just don't know how to say what they have been like without experiencing them yourself," Dipper told me with a fearful voice. "Well you can at least tell me what they are about," I say trying to calm him down.

"Well as you know that I have been having panic attacks since the first day. That panic attack was about Gideon, with a whip in one hand and a knife in another," Dipper whispered out "well during the first 30 minutes he beat me with the whip, for the last 15 minutes he cut my arms and legs multiple times then I passed out and asked myself what did I do to deserve this. He said just being alive that's what." I am horrified at what he said. Everything he just said sounded like a nightmare. Well it was a nightmare, for him actually, he lived it.

"Wow just wow, that is horrifying baby, I wish I could've been to help you, I could've prevented this if I just got up and grabbed Gideon," I said with tears coming to my eyes. "No, no if you did that then maybe you would've been kidnapped too, I would've killed myself if that happened," Dipper exclaimed. Wow I thought he just liked me as a girlfriend for now until he broke up with me but no he loves me. "Dipper do you love me?" I ask him. "Of course, I love you Pacifica, I love you," he says instantly, with no remorse. "Do you love me, Pacifica" he asks me. "I, yes, yes, I love you, I love you Dipper Pines," I say lovingly. But now I understand why he wanted to kill himself, he has been afraid the entire time, I know he said he would kill himself if helped him but I wanted to, I wanted to so bad but I couldn't explain what happened when he was kidnapped. But now that he told me that I just can't fathom what happened in that underground lair with Gideon for those past two weeks. Now I want to get Gideon back for what he did to my boyfriend, no matter what it takes.


End file.
